


It's best to enjoy it with friends

by AliceNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotp, Digital Art, Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceNight/pseuds/AliceNight
Summary: Harry and Tom are roommates with Abraxas. As Abraxas flounces his newfound date on the day of love, the two friends enjoy a nice evening inside making fun of cheesy Valentine's day movies.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tomarrymort Valentines Exchange 2021





	It's best to enjoy it with friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/gifts).



Tom dusted off the glitter that had gotten on his hair as Harry tried to stifle his laughter. They had to traverse through the hallways full of larger pink glitter hearts in order to return to the safety of their dorms. They had been able to get many snacks for their movie night. Harry went off to set up the laptop with their first movie of the night, while Tom stayed behind, finishing getting the glitter out. Abraxas emerged from his bedroom dressed in pressed slacks and coat ready to go pick up his date tonight.

"What a pity. Harry was excited to spend Valentine's day watching movies with all of us, but you went off to find a date." Tom shook his head mockingly.

With a shrug, Tom left Abraxas standing there. It was so much better spending the day inside, relaxing with his best friend, and making fun of cheesy movies than being in Abraxas' shoes tonight.


End file.
